Rise of Galbatorix
by ScorchLife
Summary: It has been 7 years since the fall of Galbatorix.  Everything is quiet and peaceful until Arya brings grave news that a past enemy is rising.
1. Chapter 1

**The Return of Galbatorix**

CHAPTER 1

Eragon was woken by a voice in his head. _Eragon wake up, _said Saphira. He looked around and then grumbled._ Alright, he _replied. He wished he could sleep in but he knew that he would have a new student arrive at half past eight. He had recently said goodbye to his last apprentice, Gwenda.

Gwenda was a human rider who was very shy. She had been with him for a year and a half before he decided that she and her dragon, Stratr, were fit to return to Alagaesia. They were good friends. He knew that she used to be interested in him, but he had told her that his heart lied with someone else. She would ask who but he would ignore her and move to a different subject.

_Eragon, we must hurry if we are to make it in time, _Saphira said. _Do you think Arya will be there, _asked Eragon. He knew he shouldn't think about her. Everytime he did a great sadness seemed came upon him. He remembered the day 7 years ago when they had departed.

_We shall see, _she said. In his heart he knew that she believed that they would never see them again. After an hour, he looked in the mirror and found that his appearance was suitable. The suns rays had just began to peak over the horizon. _Let us be off, _he said. After getting out of Shurtugal Hall, they made there way down to the silver ship. He had left instructions to the elves that came with him that Saphira and him would be back within a day. With a final glance back to Shurtugal Hall, he climbed aboard the ship and set off in the direction of Alagaesia.

Sometime later he saw the Elvin post just outside of Alagaesia. Saphira and him had gotten there early and still had an hour before the new apprentice was to arrive. As the time past, he and Saphira talked about there past adventures. This passed the time and before he new it, it had been an hour.

He continued to wait. Then, all of a sudden, Saphira roared. He immediately unsheathed Brisingr and jumped up. He saw that there was know danger and looked up at her face. She was looking toward the sky. She followed her eyes and then gasped.

A green dragon was flying towards them.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 14

Immediately Eragon jumped on Saphira and yelled with his mind and mouth, "GO GO GO!" She did so without a question and soared off faster than he had ever seen her go.

_Little one, could it be?_

She knew that it was them and then roared again. This time, Firnen roared back. When the two dragons were within a mile of each other, he felt a presence that he had never dreamed of feeling again. He opened his mind and felt Arya mind radiating joy.

Arya whispered his true name into his mind. He shivered and said her true name back. He felt her mind shudder and then go back to normal.

_Eragon, let us land, _said Arya. She must have said it to Saphira and Firnen to because they started to glide toward the ground. When they finally landed, he jumped off Saphira and turn to see Arya running towards him. Before he knew it she was hugging him. He hugged her back and couldn't help the tears of joy that were falling down his face.

She looked up at him and he saw that she was crying to. "Eragon, I have missed you."

"And I you," he replied. He had a question nagging at his mind but refrained from asking it. They stayed in that position for sometime before she pulled away.

"Arya would you like to visit Shurtugal Hall? The other elves would love to see you and I have many questions to ask you."

"Yes. I also have many questions to ask you. Oh yes, and Eragon, we should hurry I have some news to tell you."

"Then let us fly," he said. She smiled up at him and ran over to Firnen. He couldn't help but notice that she looked amazing as ever.

_Eragon, I'm still here, _she said icily. He blushed and imagined that his head looked like a tomatoe. _Oh, _was all could say. She looked over and saw that he was completely red and laughed. He jumped on to Saphira and then they took flight.

_Saphira, why haven't you greeted Arya? _Saphira responded by saying _Why haven't you greeted Firnen. _He knew that there was know way out of that one so he said fair enough and tried entering Firnen's mind.

His mind was locked like a bank vault door, but when Firnen realized who it was, he let down his guard immediately.

_Hello, Eragon. It has been to long _he said in his deep voice.

_It has been to long _agreed Eragon. _How are you?_

_I am afraid that there have been some problems. When we reach Shurtugal Hall, and all of us, including the elves are together, we shall tell you the news. How are you and Saphira?_

_We are doing great._

_Good. What is Shurtugal Hall like?_

_Shurtugal Hall lies on top of a hill. The insides consist of rooms large enough to fit the largest dragons. Each dragon room also had a room where the rider may sleep. The rider room is large enough for a spacious bed made of the finest material. They have desks where they can study or read or just relax. They also have a balcony where they can watch the sun set or enjoy the air on there days off. We have a dining area where the students can eat, chat, and play games. We also have a room where we teach them about the history about the dragon riders. There are rooms where the elves sleep, but many choose to make there own home outside Shurtugal Hall. Also we have a lake so that the students can cool off. That is Shurtugal Hall. Also on the horizon you can see mountains higher then the Beors._

_What do the dragons eat?_

_We have an area fenced off where we keep deer and other game animals for the dragons. This area lies over 40 acres. The animals mate so we don't need to replenish the animals, and it makes it easier for the younger dragons. After the dragons reach 3 months old, Saphira teaches them how to hunt. Two weeks later, when the dragon is 3 ½ months old, the dragon must catch food on its own. If the dragon is having issues catching the game without guidance then Saphira will watch them catch there food for as long as needed until they become the ultimate hunter. _

Firnen thought through that and then a few seconds later said _You teach the dragons well. But what about the elves? Elves in Du Weldenvarden only eat fruits and vegetables. _

_We also have a massive garden. Our Garden lies across twenty acres and is filled with every plant you can imagine. Most of it is dominated by plants that we eat, but a portion is for other plants. With magic the garden is watered everyday, and sometimes the elves sing to the plants. We do not confine the elves apprentices to plants, but we also let them try meat. Our only elven rider so far, Eon, liked meat but then when he killed an animal he stopped. The humans eat without problems. Our only urgal rider, Tutjik, would catch dear on his own. He ate them raw._

_Judging from the way the urgals eat their food, they know what tastes best. _Eragon saw Firnen lick his teeth.

Then Eragon noticed that through Saphira and his connection, she was talking to Firnen. He looked over at Arya. She looked at him and he couldn't help but smile._ He actually was seeing her again_ he thought dreamily. She felt her presence at his mind and he quickly let her in.

They talked about the same thing he and Firnen were talking about earlier. Eventually, when she was done asking him about Shurtugal Hall, he asked her about what was on his mind.

_Arya, why are you here? Is something wrong?_

_Eragon, let us wait until we and the elves are hear so I don't have to repeat it._

_Alright. _

Eventually, on the horizon, they saw Shurtugal Hall. Arya gasped and said it was beautiful. When they landed the elves came out of the hall. The elves were momentarily shocked to see Arya, but quickly regained there composure. After they had all bowed and said the Elven greeting Eragon led them to the conference room. The elves had already sent the young riders to sleep so they tried to remain quiet.

When everyone was seated, Arya cleared her throat and spoak.

"I bring grave news. Our recourses have confirmed something that I would have never suspected." She remained silent, as if afraid to speak.

"Arya?" Eragon questioned.

She looked at him and said in a whisper. "Eragon he never died. Galbatorix is alive."


End file.
